The Tides Of War Change Part 3
The Tides Of War Change Part ''' '''Three is the third Episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc It is Part Three Of Three of the Season Premiere Of the Season! Synopsis With Zeran on Zendaria, Zerak choses this time to attack earth little did he know, this would lead to the Red Ranger Being Chosen! Episode Once inside Zeran and Zeros sat down before Zeran's father spoke. "So what brings you here my- Zeran?" Zero asked, for the first time in a long while Zeros saw his son breaking down into tears and this really had the father worried. Sara, His mother walked in and saw her son almost ready to cry. "Zeran?" She asked calmly like. Zeran, The experienced wizard finally broke down. "Mom...Dad...I'm sorry I failed you I failed Zendaria..." Zeran wept. "What are you talking about boy? We haven't seen you since the Funeral, who was that funeral for anyways?" Zeros asked causing Zeran to take a breather. "That Funeral...was for Kira." He stated as Zeros and Sara were in shock, Zeros had dropped his cup of coffee as it shattered on the ground. "K-K-Kira?" Sara asked as she kneeled down letting out some tears before Zeros spoke. "How did this happen my boy?" Zeros questioned. "I'll take you back to the war against Rita, The Pirate Rangers, their disbanding and Kira's death.." Zeran stated as Zeros nodded leaning back while Zeran explained, after the story was done Zeros sighed. "That was always like Kira, always put others above herself." Zeros sighed. "Zeran, me and your mother can safely say we don't blame you." Zeros stated causing Zeran to look up at his father. "You don't?" Zeran asked causing Zeros to shake his head. "No, your sister always was one who put others above herself it was always how she was so don't blame yourself Zeran, by the way my boy have you eaten?" Zeros asked and Zeran was about to speak before suddenly Zeran's stomach let out a loud growl causing the Wizard to chuckle nervously. "OH FOR ALL THAT'S HOLY ZERAN! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT EATING! Now I'm going to make a big dinner and you will explain everything to us over Dinner! NO BUTS!" Sara snapped as Zeran sighed. "Yes, Mother..." He muttered. Meanwhile back down on earth Francine closed the door to her locker before sighing feeling someone approach her from behind. "Royce, look if you're here to rub in what happened save it." Francine stated causing the figure to chuckle a little bit. The young man was a rather large man in muscles and weight with a blue shirt over him and brown pants. He slowly put a hand on the young lady's shoulder. "Francine, you know I'm not the kind of person to do that, So how bad was it?" The man who was called Royce asked causing Francine to sigh before speaking. "Caught Red lipped in the bathroom." Francine muttered as Royce let out a "DOH!" squinting his eyes knowing that was painful to be the victim of. Suddenly, however, before either one of them could get even more chance to talk a huge blast exploded into the school. Francine and Royce luckily jumped back avoiding any major damage to them before Suddenly, Black feathered like creatures looking like Vultures swarmed into the school with loud screeches. "WHAT THE HELL?! Okay Francine these freaks don't look like the good guys or here to play." Royce stated in a rather worried tone. "No they don't Royce, I don't know who sent them but we can't risk them bringing harm to the folks here. EVERYONE MOVE!" Francine Ordered as the students and teachers still in the school began running for the hills before Royce and Francine got in their martial arts fighting stance. 'What the hell is going on wait, could this be the work of who Zeran told me about?' Francine asked before shaking off the thought they had bigger things to worry about. "LETS MOVE ROYCE! Take these Bird Brains out!" Francine shouted as Royce slowly pulled out some Chains and smirked, time to play. THEY GOT A FEATHER FACE, THEY GOT A FUNNY BEAK, IQ OF UNDER TEN, THEIR LOUD AND NOISY! "Let's go Featherheads OIYA!" Francine shouted flipping over a few of them landing in a circle of These strange creatures. A few of them charged in trying to Deliver a few punches and Kicks as Francine blocked them before roundhouse kicking one across the face as they went spinning slamming back first into her locker. One tried to sneak up on her as Francine reached behind her grabbing its arm before flinging it forward and slammed it face first into the drinking fountain. "Have a nice DRINK!" Francine said with a smirk before turning back around to face some more of the Tengas. THEY SMELL LIKE SPOILED FISH ON A HOT HOT SUMMERS DAY, CROSS-EYED AND CRAZY NUTS WHO FLY ABOVE US! UGLY, UGLY BIRDIES IN THE SKY! PEOPLE GOING TO GET YOU! WATCH THE TENGA, WATCH THE TENGA, WATCH THE TENGA, TENGA BYE BYE! Royce took a chain from behind him and wrapped it around his fist before ducking one of the Tenga's strikes before going in and nailed one in the stomach with the chained fist as it made a squack like sound before getting sent back flying smacking beak first into the wall getting the beak stuck as the Tenga tried to pull it out. "Yo! Beak Face let me help you with that!" Royce called out before slamming his fist right into the back as it screamed in pain. "Oh stop being a Baby Punk." Royce teased before pulling the Tenga out of the wall and delivered a swift uppercut. BIRD BRAINS DON'T MESS WITH ME! CAUSE YOU GOT NO CHANCE, WE'RE GOING TO SEND YOU BACK TO THE BIRD SANCTUARY! WHERE YOU WILL SPEND YOUR DAYS LEARNING TO BASKET WEAVE! DON'T KNOW HOW TO RUN? WELL YOU BETTER JUST FLY AWAY! One of the Tenga's grabbed Francine and flung her into the Bathroom slamming her against the wall as Francine coughed before blocking a few of the strikes before kneeing the Tenga in the beak, grabbed his head and slammed it into the Toilet and flushed it before slamming the top onto the Tenga with a smirk. "Drink up Bird Freak." Francine said before running outside seeing even more of these Bird Creatures, the Tengas were swarming in and it was getting rather ridiculous. How could someone be willing to attack a school of all things, it was a good thing everyone had been evacuated. UGLY, UGLY BIRDIES IN THE SKY! PEOPLE GOING TO GET YOU! WATCH THE TENGA, WATCH THE TENGA, WATCH THE TENGA, TENGA BYE BYE! 1,2,3,4! LORD GROARKE HE AIN'T GONNA HELP YOU! OLD ZERAK AINT GONNA HELP YOU! WE WILL MAKE YOU FLY AWAY! One of the Tenga's grabbed Royce by the arm as the bulky man smirked. "Oh, that's how ya wanna play huh?" Royce asked reaching behind him and grabbed the Tenga's neck and slammed it face first into the stair railing right behind him. "OW! That's gonna leave a mark nice one Royce!" Francine said with a small smirk blocking a few blows from the Tenga's and bonked their heads together causing them to fall backwards and hit their heads against a school wall man this was quite the rush but they just kept coming from out of nowhere. "ENOUGH!" A voice shouted before suddenly, Royce and Francine were launched back by a force of Dark Energy, both teenagers knocked against the lockers groaning as Francine slowly opened her eyes seeing two strange figures. One of them looked a lot like the creatures they had been fighting the other one looked more like a reject out of some Sci-fy movie as she slowly got up holding her arm panting who the hell were these two. "For mere Teenagers you're quite skillful in the Martial Arts young ones but fighting for the wrong side if I do say." The darker looking figure said. "Reject from someone who should be in a Scifi movie let me guess you must be Zerak The Butcher, oh I'm sorry Zerak the Crybaby." Francine stated with a smirk as lighting was surrounding Zerak from his anger but then something hit him...how did this human know his name. "OH! My reputation reaches my mother's home world, Oh my I'm flattered tell me foolish girl it must of been my genius that filled you in on me right?" the man now identified as Zerak the butcher asked causing Francine to shake her head with a small smirk before speaking towards him. "Try found out from a man by the name of Zeran." Francine stated as Zerak slammed his staff down. "WHAT MY BROTHER?! HERE!" Zerak growled as Francine got into fighting stance. "Really foolish girl? You think you can stand toe to toe with Zerak The Butcher?! I've killed thousands just like you in my quest to rid the universe of the evils known as Free Will!" Zerak snapped. "OH wah wah wah cry me a river Zerak!" Francine shouted as Zerak growled in anger. "Just for that girl..." Zerak said turning his staff around and readying the Blade at the end of the staff. "I'm going to take my time with you!" Zerak growled. "Bring IT! OIYA!" Francine shouted jumping in for a jump kick only for Zerak to side step and slapped her towards a tree with his staff as Francine slammed against the tree outside the school as Zerak slowly walked forward. "Foolish Girl, you don't know who you're dealing with. I'm Zerak the Butcher! The most feared man in this galaxy and the liberator of the evils known as Free will! you don't stand a chance!" Zerak laughed as Francine coughed. "FRANCINE!" Royce shouted charging in only to get slammed to the side by Groarke as Royce growled in anger. "Prepare yourself foolish human soon this planet will belong to us! and there is nothing you can do about it!" Groarke laughed as Royce was suddenly flung up in the air before a foot slammed into his stomach causing Royce to cough as he was slammed against the stairs. Royce groaned as he stumbled to his feet, "Ooh cheap move, birdbrain!" Outside however, Francine was currently having no better luck than Royce was as she was currently beaten battered and bruised as Zerak lifted her up with one hand with an evil smirk on his face. The man guffawed, "I must admit you put up more of a struggle than I thought. But in the end like all from this pitiful weakling world you fell before me." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Such a pity I could've used someone like you in my new order." He commented. "Your new order can kiss my Behind Zerak, my father didn't fight in the war to take down Hitler for nothing!" Francine growled spitting right in Zerak's face, complete defiance. Zerak wiped the spittle from his face with his free hand before he slammed a punch into her face and sent her flying into a nearby tree. He casually walked over to her. "Tell me something girl before you die, who is your father?" He questioned. "Heh your really a moron ain't ya? I won't tell you his name but maybe my name will give you a hint. The names Francine, Francine Hampton you bastard." Francine snarled. The evil wizard's face furrowed for a moment. Before it went sickly green. "Hampton, you're the child of that inbred Southern hick and that California Wench? Ugh...how sickening!" Zerak snarled. Francine snarled and used this time to flip up knocking her foot right onto Zerak's chin knocking him back a bit as she panted wiping her lip. "That so called "Wench" and "Hick" you bastard are my parents I can talk about bad about them all I want if they get on my bad side but..." She said getting in fighting stance. "ANYONE ELSE INSULTS THEM THEY ANSWER TO ME!" Francine snapped. Zerak extended a hand and his staff flew into it. A predatory smile crossed his face. His staff appeared in it. "So, a little more fire in you after all. Good...I love crushing opponents mercilessly, and when I drive the blade of my staff through your heart, i shall enjoy sending it and your bloody lifeless head to your parents...RIGHT BEFORE I KILL THEM!" From out of the staff a very sharp looking blade appeared. "This is why the Butcher is a CUT above the rest!" he snapped. Meanwhile, back at Zendaria. Zeran was enjoying time with his parents before a voice went through the house. "EARTH CODE NAME: TERRA UNDER ATTACK ACTIVATING COMMAND CENTER EMERGENCY ACTIVATION CODE MANY! ORNERY! RAMBUNCTIOUS! PICKLED! HERRINGS!" The voice shouted. His parents looked at Zeran quizzically. Zeran shrugged, "It's a crazy enough code that not even Zerak would stoop so low as to say it it would go against his pride..no offense." Zeros waived it off. "Boy i swear everyday you're more like your Grandfather." He stated before Zeran nodded and looked round. "Smith Household computer, link up with Command Center pass code: Free Will!" Suddenly the screen appeared with a strange robot. "AIYIYIY! ZEROS IS ZERAN THERE THIS IS A CODE RED!" the robot shouted. "My word Alpha-5," Zeros noted. "You seem more just a trifle agitated." He stated. "Hello Alpha," Zeran added. "Current status." Zeran more or less asked calmly. "YOUR BROTHER IS ATTACKING EARTH YOUR NEEDED BACK ASA-YESTERDAY! CODE CRIMSON!" Alpha shouted. Zeran's face went deathly pale. "Zerak's attacking Earth,?!, I'll be there shortly, Alpha." The screen shut off as Zeran looked at his parents. "I have to go Mum and Dad, duty calls." Zeran explained. "Of course dear, but before you go how about a lunch?" Sara asked before Zeros chimed in. "You know boy, I could always teleport you down myself?" Zeros added as Zeran smiled sheepishly. "I'll take the lunch but...no disrespect father. But the last time I let you teleport me to Earth I ended up over the Atlantic Ocean would've drowned too if I hadn't cast that emergency teleport at the last minute." Zeran explained. "Of course my boy." Zeros commented before his mother spoke. "But Zeran, Next time you visit have a lady friend with you and have us grandparents!" Sara stated. Zeran flushed several shades of red. "Mom!" he yelped in embarrassment before he summoned his Staff and lifted it into the air. "Shadra hevay teleportus!" he called in a tone of mild annoyance before he teleported away. Zeros snickered and commented, "You always enjoy doing that don't you darling?" He stated with a small grin. "yes, Yes I do my dear." Sara stated as Zeros simply chuckled a little bit. Meanwhile down at the command center Alpha was running around in circles freaking out. Zeran teleported into the command center. "I see everything's up and running Alpha. Now what's the full situation." He asked. "AIYIYIYI! LIKE I SAID YOUR BROTHER IS ATTACKING AND HES NOT ALONE TAKE A LOOK!" Alpha said pressing a button activating the viewing globe. Zeran looked and grimaced, "Oh no," he groaned. "No, no, no don't tell me that blasted old bird is at it again?" He asked. "HE IS but, Zeran I don't know whats been going on but, do you know this lady battling Zerak?" Alpha asked pressing a button showing the battle going on between Francine and Zerak. Zeran's face paled, 'No, Francine," he gasped shakily. "I have to get there fast!" Zeran shouted before Alpha spoke up. "Wait Zeran, I just wanted to ask because uh..." Alpha said pulling out the case and opened it up showing one coin glowing red. "The Tyrannosaurus power coin has been glowing lately." Alpha explained. Zeran's eyes widened. "Could it possibly be..." Zeran wondered for a moment before speaking. "Alpha," Zeran said. "Give me the coin.". Alpha nodded quickly handing the coin to Zeran as suddenly, The coin began dragging Zeran all around the command center. Needless to say the coins always had minds of their own, who they wanted, they chose not the other way around and the red power coin always knew when it chose the right leader. "Whoa, easy coin, easy I know you're eager for some exercise and I know she's in trouble." Zeran then looked at Alpha and said, "Alpha...duck!" Zeran shouted. "Right Aiyiyi I hate this part.." Alpha stated quickly ducking covering his head. Zeran then released the coin as he said, "Show time!" Meanwhile, on the battle feild, Zerak looked about ready to end Francine's life. "Any last-" Zerak stated before Suddenly, The coin zoomed out of the command center zooming for the battlefeild as Zerak seemed to be preparing something to eliminate Francine from Existence. THWACK! Zerak was struck in the back of the head and sent spinning head over heels before he crashed to the ground face first. The coin itself however flew right to Francine. Francine quickly brought her hand up to block the coin but it flew right to her hand as she blinked opening her hand as red electricity flew from the coin. "What the..." Francine muttered to herself. "Francine...Francine can you hear me lass?" Zeran called. "Zeran? Zeran is that you when did you get back and why does it feel like I'm talking to thin air?" Francine questioned looking around not seeing Zeran anywhere. "More wizard stuff I'll explain everything later...hold out your other hand." he explained. "Alright I'll trust you Zeran." Francine explained putting her hand out in front of her. Back at the command center Zeran pulled a mopher from his sport coat. he held it out in front of him and growled. "Not my mum's world, brother! You leave Earth alone!" he shouted before he raised the morpher up and called out, "Shaundra heevay teleportus!" At the battlefield, Francine felt the metal part of the morpher appear in her hand and looked at it in awe. She didn't have time though because Zerak launched a blast towards Francine as she just barely got out of the way. "Uh Zeran, Emergency explanation like now!" Francine shouted. Zeran explained, "It's called a morpher that Tyrannosaurus coin in your hand is the key to activating it. Put it in the morpher and call out the name of the dinosaur in he coin. I haven't come up with an activation code other than that yet." Zeran stated. Francine suddenly smirked. "I think I have an idea, Yo Butcher! You got any idea what time it is?" Francine questioned. Zerak smirked and answered, "Yes I do it's time for your death, Earthling! What else could it be?" He snapped as Francine smirked. ""Wrong Butcher." Francine shouted getting in position. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" She shouted before pulling out the morpher and quickly put the coin in it placing it out in front of her. "TYRANNOSAURUS!" Francine shouted. As the Transformation occurred Zeran thought out loud, "It's Morphin' time, simple and it works, I like It!" and then he saw Francine had transformed and roared in laughter as he shouted to the sky, "In your face you self-righteous male chauvinists who think women are weak! In your face! Earth has it's very first female red Power Ranger!" Zeran screamed. Zeran sent to Francine, "All right Francine now you can really take it to my brother!" He stated as Francine got in fighting stance. "Oh this will be MY Pleasure!" she snarled as Zerak's face paled in horror. "No, no, NO I will not be denied this chance! MY mother's homeworld will fall!" Zerak raised his staff. "Powers of the Dark Morphin grid, empower me!" Zerak shouted. The sky suddenly went dark and full of sinister clouds. A beam of golden energy shot down and enveloped Zerak as he let out a roar of Triumph. When the light vanished Zerak was encased in shiny black battle armor save for his head. "Die you little runt!" he snarled before he charged. POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS "Lets go Butcher Round two OIYA!" Francine shouted as she jumped in the air and drop kicked him back against a tree as she kick flipped herself up as Alpha's circuits at the command center sparked. "Aiyiyiyiyi!" Alpha stated. Zeran put a hand on Alpha. 'Calm down my mechanical friend. i have a hunch If Francine is anything like gene then I'm betting she has that Southern fire in her and her father's dreaded southpaw!" Zeran stated as Francine simply smirked under the helmet. "Yo, Zeran any weapons in this suit?" Francine called out. That brought Zeran to a potential problem. "Oh boy...uh Francine I hope you know your way with swords. Plus you have an energy pistol to use" Zeran commented. "Zeran, I'm the daughter of a war vet, if you think I haven't been trained to defend myself you got another thing coming whats the name of the weapon?" Francine grinned. IN A WORLD FULL OF DARKNESS, ONE TEAM MUST FIGHT TO SURVIVE! "The Power sword!" he answered. "Alright, POWER SWORD!" Francine shouted as suddenly, a sword appeared in front of her and once she grabbed it, it flashed red transforming as she smirked spinning it around. "Alright Butcher, lets go!" Francine growled. Zerak screamed as spun round so he could bring his bladed staff in for an uppercut strike. Zerak looked surprised. "Hampton, you've just gone from being a gnat not worth my time to mildly annoying!" Zerak snapped before he rushed in for another series of strikes with his staff. TRY TO BREAK THE CHAINS OF EVIL! Francine and Zerak began clashing blades as sparks flew from their blades. "Your on the wrong side girl! You apart of the women's liberation movement without free will women would be in a better spot!" Zerak snapped. "Yeah you call under a dictators rule?! Yeah I'll pass!" Francine snapped slashing as Zerak got sent flying back. Zerak growled as the two began clashing blades once again as Francine smirked oh how she loved getting under the skins of guys like this. THIS IS FREE WILLS LAST CHANCE! SO TAKE THE RIGHT STANCE! HOLD TIGHT, KEEP FREE WILL ALIVE! "HA!" Francine shouted and quickly sliced forward and knocked the blade out of Zerak's hands?! Zerak tightened his grip and began launching blasts of electricity as Francine backflipped dodged the blasts with a smirk landing gracefully in front of a tree. "HOLD STILL AND DIE!" Zerak snarled lauching multiple blasts as Francine Blocked two of them and sent the third flying back at Zerak as it exploded behinded him as Francine placed the sword on her shoulder. "That all "The Mighty Butcher" has to offer?" Francine asked. GO GO POWER RANGERS! DON'T EVER STOP THE FIGHT! GO GO POWER RANGERS! YOU WILL RISE UP TO THE TOP! "DAMN YOU HAMPTON!" Zerak snapped as Dark Electricity flowed from his body shooting out onto the field of battle as Francine whistled. "Looks like I hit a Nerve." Francine said with a small smirk. "NOW YOU-" Zerak started before his magic sparked. "What the?" Zerak asked and looked at his magical scanner and growled. "Low on Dark Energy lovely..." Zerak growled as Francine giggled. "What's wrong Zerak, out of juice?" Francine asked. "THIS IS NOT OVER HAMPTON! You've just made a very dangerous enemy! For now try this on for Size! PYRE LIZARD ARIZE AND DO THE BUTCHERS BIDDING!" Zerak shouted as suddenly a lighting bolt struck down before a lizard made out of pure fire appeared in front of Zerak with a roar as Zerak stood up calling his staff to him. "We will meet again Hampton and next time you won't be so lucky!" Zerak snapped before disappearing leaving Francine to deal with Pyre Lizard. Francine slowly brought the sword near her face on the helmet turning it around and nodded. "Alright Lizard, I hope your ready Its about to get GROOVY!" Francine shouted as she charged in before the Lizard extended his arms out as the Tenga soliders suddenly appeared and charged in. "Really? You think a couple of Bird Brains are gonna stop me!" Francine stated ducking turning around and sliced down on the Tenga that was trying to strike her as it squaked flopping down on the ground. Suddenly Francine was surrounded by a good Dozen of them and smirked as she brought the sword near her as it began glowing red. "Power Sword, T-REX SLASH!" Francine shouted as she flipped into the air before slicing in front of her as a roar from a T-rex was heard as it mowed the Tenga's down as if they were mince meat as Zeran's eyes widened, up in space though. Zerak looked like he was about ready to pull his hair out. Back down on earth in the command center, Zeran was beside himself. "The T-Rex slash attack?! nobody has mastered the attack that quickly well...ever!" Zeran said in stunned astonishment. Some of them flew towards her as she flipped over them before pulling out her Blade Blaster. "RAPID FIRE!" Francine shouted before blasting them multiple times knocking the Tenga's back before turning towards the Pyre Lizard readying the Power Sword. "Time for you to cool off bucko! Power Sword, Tyrano FINAL STRIKE!" Francine shouted zooming in and began slashing though the Pyre Lizard multiple times before using his head launched herself up in the air spinning around before slicing down on him back flipping as she turned around before sheathing the blade as he fell down exploding. "Monster, Eliminated." She grinned to herself. "MAN THAT WAS AWESOME!" Frnacine shouted to the sky. Then Francine heard someone behind her clapping his hands slowly. She turned to see the Butcher staring at her in wry amusement as he finished his clapping. "Brilliant, absolutely brilliant." He said off handedly. "Too bad for you, Hampton, I always take precautions." Zerak took a step back as he pressed a communicator on his wrist, "This is Zerak, Groake, my friend, it's time!" He stated. "Time?" Francine questioned as up in space Groarke nodded. "ACTIVATE THE GROWTH BEAM!" Groarke stated as one of the Tenga's nodded pressing a button as a Beam shot down to earth. Down on earth Francine looked up to see the beam hit where the Lizard was before it reformed him only this time, the monster was economy sized compared to how it was last time. "Oh hell..." Francine muttered. "As much as i'd love to stay and see you get squashed, Hampton, I have no desire to become victim of a friendly fire, or in this case, friendly squashing." The evil wizard bowed extravagantly. "Sayonara, Francine Hampton, Sayonara!" he said in a mocking tone before he vanished laughing wickedly. However to Francine's surprise she heard Zeran sighing in her mind and saying in mild annoyance. "Really, Brother, this again. Why do you bad guys have no imagination. Why not try to summon a herd of ballet dancing elephants or tap dancing crocodiles or something sheesh." Zeran muttered. "As much as I enjoy some dry humor Zeran, we need to take care of this like now, this creature could very well destroy San Francisco!" Francine stated in panic as she had to quickly dodge out of the way as the beast tried to stomp on her with his foot. Zeran explained calmly, "All right, Francine, keep calm and listen. It's time to summon your Dinozord. Since you're the only Ranger right now call out, 'I need Tyrannosaurus Dinozord power now.' understand?" He asked. "Crystal." Francine turning to the sky. "Alright, I NEED TYRANNOSAURUS DINOZORD POWER!" Francine shouted as suddenly the volcano erupted with a loud roar from the Tyrannosaurs as the Zord in question began making its way towards the battlefield. "Alright lets do this OIYA!" Francine shouted jumping into the air landing in the seat of the Tyrannosaurs. "Man this is awesome! Alright big guy lets make Zerak regret every taking aim on Earth!" Francine shouted. THEY'VE GOT A POWER AND A FORCE THAT YOU'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE! THEY'VE GOT THE ABILITY TO MORPH AND EVEN UP THE SCORE! Zeran explained to her, "All right, Francine, on your right you'll a screen with a whole bunch of letters that resemble a typewriter, this is a highly advanced computer. press the keys I and f and you'll open up the index files which include the attacks for the zord." Zeran stated. Francine nodded pressing said keys as the attacks opened up, she had little time to read them though so she figured to skim through the important attacks and nodded. "Alright Zeran, i'll take it from here." Francine stated with a grin. "Good luck, my dear," Zeran told her. "And may the power protect you." Zeran stated. THEY KNOW THE FATE OF THE WORLD IS LIEING IN THEIR HANDS! THEY KNOW TO ONLY USE THEIR WEAPONS FOR DEFENSE! NO ONE WILL EVER TAKE THEM DOWN! "Alright T-rex lets go!" Francine shouted as the zord let out a roar chagrining in as it quickly sliced down on the monster with its tail before slapping it to the side causing it to fall down hitting its head against a nearby mountain. Finally, Royce came racing out seeing the battle going on. "What the hell?!" Royce questioned in shock. "Uh I think I better leave!" Royce stated realizing the severity of the situation and quickly got out of there. "Alright lets end this! Send this as a message to Zerak! This Hampton has joined the battle FOR FREE WILL! LETS END THIS TYRANNOSAURUS FINAL STRIKE!" Francine shouted pressing the button as The Tyranosaurs revved its head back before letting out a huge wave of energy from its mouth as it colided with Pyre Lizard destroying it on impact as the Tyrannosaurus let out a roar at the explosion as Francine smirked. "Don't mess with the Groovy Rangers!" Francine grinned. The next day, Francine walked into the class sitting down, currently she was wearing a brand new watch or what looked like one anyways with no time telling face on it as Royce sat down next to her as they overheard the radio. "And in other news, a mysterious red clad individual has just saved San Francisco by taking down a mysterious monster and a man who calls himself "Zerak The Butcher" has been forced away from earth but for how long?" The radio said. "Oh man, I never got to thank the red ranger for the help!" Royce growled next to Francine as she smirked. "Oh trust me Royce, I'm sure the red ranger knows." Francine said with a small smirk. Royce looked around. "I heard Stienley just called it quits and we got a new Math teacher. Hmph, if he's anything like Stienley chances are it'll be a real snoozefest!" the ten biker dude commented. "Oh I don't know Royce." Francine asked with a small grin leaning back looking towards the door with a knowing giggle. "Huh?" Royce questioned looking at Francine suspiciously. "Okay, Francine, spill! What do you know?" Before Francine could say anything, Royce got his answer. The classroom was brought out of whatever they were do by a loud and enthusiastic shout of, "GOOOOOOOOD MORNING, HAPPY STUDEEEEEEEENTS!" the voice shouted as Zeran strode into the room and looked over the class giddily. "As you can probably guess I am not Jacob Stienley, he retired yesterday and I'll be taking over Math and Science for the rest of the year." He explained before he turned around as Zeran then wrote his name on the chalkboard. "My name is Mr. Zeran Smith but please feel free to call me by my first name...Mister. and we are about to rock and roll into the wonderful world of mathematics." Zeran then did a little =twist as he sand "Bee bop baloo bop!". Then Zeran clapped his hands. "Now let's begin this rock and roll journey into the world of mathematical equations." Francine was doing a terrible job stifling her giggles. She noticed Royce staring at Zeran with a look that said, "What da' hell, who is this screwball?" He asked. "That is Zeran Smith I met him the other day and it turned out he just got a job at our school go figure." Francine said with a shrug. "So lemme see if I understand this right Francine. Stienley is gone and instead we're going to be taught by this old guy?" Too late Francine couldn't say anything as Zeran's ears picked up the forbidden word. Before Francine could say anything Zeran had him out of his chair and in a fireman's carry on his shoulders. The other students got the surprise of a lifetime as Zeran did an airplane spun with Royce as he snapped, "OLD GUY? CAN AN OLD GUY DO THIS? WHO ELSE WANTS TO CALL ME A WRINKLY SOUR-MINDED OLD HAS-BEEN! I'VE STILL GOT PLENTY OF YOUTH LEFT IN ME YOU YOUNG PUNK!" Royce was then unceremoniously planted back in his seat looking as throttled as he felt. "Ooh, okay, note to self avoid calling the new teacher the o-l-d word." Royce groaned. Francine sighed shaking her head looking out towards space. "Hope you enjoyed the ranger teams you killed before Zerak. The last one you did, if I have anything to say about it WILL be your last." Francine said to herself. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega